But I do
by Staravia2.0
Summary: I looked at Liz in disbelief. Does she actually love me? That when I heard a window open up from the third floor. Without a second thought I ran upstairs.


**A/N: I feel bad about not updating Immortal Love so I will write a one-shot and then finish my story. I have it all mapped out but I just need to write it. I will get the next chapter up within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

~~(Maka prov)~~

I really like him, but it seems like he hates me. I will go to him up to him and talk to me, but he will glare and shake his head no. What did I do to deserve this? All I did was talk to him. He's making me feel bad and awkward. I hate it.

*knock knock*

"Come In!" I yelled to probably Soul. I looked over as the door was opening. I was surprised to see that it was Liz and Patty. I was really expecting Soul coming in to make sure I was ok. Since he knows that I like Kidd.

"Maka! You should totally come sleep over at our house!" Patty exclaimed. I bet she was pretty excited to have me spend the night. I don't know though. I mean Kidd's there. I guess that he would be ok with coming over.

I mean it is his house. So does that mean that he doesn't hate me? "Sure! Here help me pack." I replied hoping that I can make sure he doesn't hate me. This wil be great. "Did you invite Tsubaki?"

Liz was busy looking through my closet when I asked. She probably was finding the cutest outfit she could find for me. "I was thinking it would just be us this. If that's alright with you that is." Liz stated with out turning around.

I thought about it for a minute. I decided that I wanted it just to be me, Liz, and Patty. "No, I want it to be just us three this time. You know Liz, it is only 4 o' clock, if you don't like anything we can just go to the mall then Death Bucks."

When I said that she shot around so fast I flinched back. She had this sparkle in her eyes. "Ok! Let's go now!" she yelled. She then grabbed mine and Patty's hand and dragged us out of both of the doors and towards the mall.

~~(Kidd prov)~~

I love her. I can't stop thinking about her. She will be back soon. Hopefully. OH. MY. GOD! Is that crooked?

~~(Liz prov)~~

I can't believe Maka is letting me do this. I am going to make sure that Kidd likes her and not me. Don't get me wrong, but he is more like a brother to me. I don't like him in that way. I will make Maka beautiful!

I will have her wear a short shorts. Maybe a low cut tank top. Oh! She needs eye glitter! We are going to curl her hair symmetrical. She will look drop dead gorgeous! Kidd will fall in love with her.

I will get them together. Be for Maka can't take it any more. I would really miss her and I would never forgive Kidd. She will have her happily ever after. She will be happy in the end. This I swear.

Now time to put my plan into action. First, find the perfect symmetry outfit. Second, get coffie. Third, get Maka to bring Kidd his favorite coffie. Forth, ditch Maka and force them to spend time alone.

~~(Maka prov)~~

I think Liz knows more than I think. I also think she has a plan to make sure that Kidd will fall in love with me. I mean she was making a list. That kind of scares me. I have no clue what she has planned for me and Kidd.

I hope it's not to bad. Oh well, as long as I can deal with this. Wait! Why are we heading to the store that sells short shorts. Great, Liz. I now know what step one is. I don't know how many there are, but I am worrying.

"Hey those are cute." I said while pointing and turning to Liz. They were really short shorts that were a forest green. So they would match my eyes perfectly. I really like them. If I have to get short shorts. I want those.

Liz looked to where I was pointing and let a cry that sounded like, "Those are perfect!" She then ran over to them and found my size. Then she calmly walked over to the bra section. "What size are you?"

I looked at her and shyly said, "Umm, I am acaully a B cup." I looked at her andshe looked at me like I had two heads.

She then turned back and picked out a black lacy bra. "LIZ!" I exclaimed. She really was trying to kill me.

~~(Kid Prov)~~

Liz and Patty should be coming home frome shopping any time now. I wonder what they are bringing home this time. Why do I have to like it?

I heard the door open then shut. I also heard giggling. I walked out into the hall to find Maka with Liz and Patty. Of all things that they could of brought with them, they had to bring that?

I got a double chin and looked at Maka with the kind of expression of what the hell you doing here? Her face went from really happy to down right depressed.

"I'll be right back Liz. I have to use the restroom." Maka told Liz then pushed past me to the rest room on the third floor.

When she was all teh way up stairs Liz yelled, "THE HELL KID? WE SPENT ABOUT AN HOUR TRYING TO CONVINCE MAKA THAT YOU DON'T HATE HER! YOU JUST BASICLY TOLD THAT YOU HATE HER AND NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! SHE LOVES YOU KID, IT'S TOO LATE!"

I looked at Liz in disbelief. Does she actually love me? That when I heard a window open up from the third floor. Without a second thought I ran upstairs.

~~(Maka prov)~~

He really does hate me. I was stupid to think that he would go for a girl like me. I opened up the window. I fthen climbed onto teh window seel.

I heard running up the stairs. I turned around to look at them when they entered the room. I smiled then said, "I love you Kid" then I fell back. Out of the window down to the ground.

"MAKA!" I heard Kid yell. I took a peak at the window and saw Kid's head poking out the window. Then he jumped out and called for beezlebub.

He was trying to save me but that didn't make since. As I hit the ground I saw Liz and Patty come out of the back door. Patty screamed when I came in contact with the ground.

~~(Kid prov)~~

I saw hit the ground. All I could think is this is all my fault. If I wasn't such an idiot, she would be alive right now. I went over to her dead body. I covered my face in her torso and started to cry.

I am a true idiot. For I did have a crush on her but I lead her to believe that I hated her. This is all my fault. "But I do love you Maka!" Sadly she will never hear those words.


End file.
